1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for wireless communication, and, more particularly, to a method for wireless communication for real-time industrial/medical control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless real-time applications, such as for industrial/medical control, include many desirable features, such as enhanced mobility, lower installation cost, better flexibility, and reduced risk of tripping over wires. On the other hand, these applications may require real-time delivery of messages. That is, messages may need to arrive before deadlines, even under adverse wireless channel conditions, such as severe large-scale path loss, multipath, and accidental interference from same-band or adjacent-band radio devices. Industrial/medical environments make the wireless medium more hostile to wireless communications due to heavy blockage and various Electro-Magnetic Interference (EMI) sources. Therefore, robustness and reliability is a top concern for wireless real-time applications.
What is neither disclosed nor suggested by the prior art is a method of wireless communication having improved robustness and reliability.